une histoire d'amour impossible
by usuratonkachi9211
Summary: Résumer : Jamais luffy ne se serait douter qu'un jour il tomberais amoureux, et encore moi de notre touffe de gazon préférer. Mais l'amour et une chose vraiment compliquer qu'on ne peut réellement expliquer. Comment luffy réagira ? Acceptera t-il c'est sentiment ? Lui avouera t-il ? Le seul moyen de savoir et de venir voir ce qui se passe sur le bateau pirate le plus étrange de gr
1. prologue

Résumer : Jamais luffy ne se serait douter qu'un jour il tomberais amoureux, et encore moi de notre touffe de gazon préférer. Mais l'amour et une chose vraiment compliquer qu'on ne peut réellement expliquer. Comment luffy réagira ? Acceptera t-il c'est sentiment ? Lui avouera t-il ? Le seul moyen de savoir et de venir voir ce qui se passe sur le bateau pirate le plus étrange de grandline !

Rating : K+

Pairing : Zoro/luffy

Note de l'auteur : Hey! voici ma toute premiere fic! je l'ai ecrit specialement pour ce jour ci qui est le zoro/luffy day ( enfin j'espere que c'est aujourd'hui sinon j'ai l'ère un peu bête) voila bon ba bonne lecture. j'espere que vous me pardonnerier des faute d'orthographe meme si j'ai reussis a en supprimer beau nombre d'entre eux, il en reste comme meme donc desolé! Voila je vous laisse lire mon chef d'oeuvre!

PROLOGUE !

Tout ce passé comme d'habitude sur le sunny. Tout ? Non une chose était anormal lorsque nami a voulu les réveiller de la façon la plus gentille qui soit : hurler jusqu a la mort, lancer quelque coup de poing a droite et a gauche et surtout en insistant bien sur notre chère petit Zoro qui constata le manque d'une certaine personne avec un sourire de 3 kilomètre de long, (vous voyez de qui je parle ?) Luffy ! Mais où était passer luffy ? Zoro se dit qu il devais sur ment être en train d attendre le petit déjeuner mais quand il commença a regarder le lit de Luffy il put constater qu il n était pas défait ! Une fois ces deux pauvre neurones utiliser au maximum de leur puissance il comprit que luffy n était pas venu dormir cette nuit. Mais pourquoi avait-il passer la nuit dehors ? Il se nota cette question dans un coin de sa tête pour ne pas l oublier.

Une fois arrivé dans la cuisine, il pus constater, avec un léger soulagement, que son capitaine était assis a sa place et qu'il était en train de voler tout plein de nourriture a ces nakama tout en ayant plein de nourriture dans la bouche. Tout étais normal, une matinée comme les autre a bord du sunny mais quand zoro voulu prendre place a son siège habituel (juste a gauche de luffy), il remarque que luffy était gêné et qu'il mangeait a toute vitesse encore plus vite que d habitude et a peine 30 seconde après luffy se leva pour sortir de table :

Nami : Luffy, il y a un problème ?

Luffy : non j'ai juste plus faim.

Tous sauf luffy : QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Chopper : (en courant partout) UN MEDECIN VITE !

Zoro : mais c'est toi le médecin !

Chopper : Ha oui ! (Il sortit son stéthoscope pour examiner luffy qui poussa son instrument médical avec le revers de la main)

Luffy : non c'est bon je vais bien ne vous inquiéter pas (et sur ces mot Luffy sortis de la cuisine pour se diriger vers son siège préfère la tête du sunny pour admirer le paysage et surtout se reposer)

De retour dans la cuisine

Zoro : Dit-moi Usopp quand tu surveiller le bateau hier soir tu n a rien vue de bizarre

Usopp : Euh je devais surveiller le bateau ?

Zoro : Tu étais de garde hier non?

Usopp : Heuuu… OUI ! Mais j'ai été attaquer par le lutin du sommeil !

Chopper : Le lutin du sommeil ?

Usopp : Oui c est un lutin qui rentre dans tes oreilles et qui te chante une berceuse pendant que tu est éveillé pour te faire dormir et la il te mange tout tes organes ne laissant qu un corps vide

Chopper : HAAAAAA! J'AI PEUR DES LUTIN !Et tu es toujours vivant ?

Usopp : Malheureusement nan il a réussit a me tuer mais …

Nami : (balançant son poing dans le tête d Usopp) ta pas fini de dire des conneries !

Zoro : Donc personne ne surveiller le bateau hier soir ? (Il baissât sa tête tout en soupirant, lorsqu'il relevât sa tête il aperçu que tout ces nakama le regardent avec une incompréhension) Ce matin j'ai vue que le lit de luffy n était pas défait.

Sanji : Hooo c'est mignon le bretteur du dimanche est inquiet

Zoro : La ferme touffe de foin va nourrir les chevaux !

Nami : Et c'est repartie. Bon Robin t-en pense quoi ? C est vrai zoro a raison c est pas du genre a luffy d agir comme sa.

Robin : (elle était en pleine concentration, la main sur le menton) Je pense pour l instant qu'on a pas assez d élément pour déterminer ce qu'a notre capitaine.

Tout l'équipage présent écoutaient la réponse de la personne la plus intelligente de l équipage celle qui savait toujours tout avant tout le monde et comme d un accord commun il hochèrent tous la tête pour signifier qu ils étaient d'accord avec les propos de robin.

Une fois le petit déjeuner finie chacun allait a ces occupation robin et nami allait bronze tout en sirotant les bon cocktail qu avais préparer Sanji, brook chanter des chanson toute plus jolie les une que les autre, chopper lisant des bouquin sur la médecine dans la pharmacie, Usopp et franky construisaient des choses plus inutile les uns que les autre (comme une colle qui ne colle qu'a 150°)quand a zoro il s entraîner dans la vigie tout en jetant quelque regard sur la prou du bateau pour observer son capitaine qui lui était allonge en train de dormir. Il avais beau le nier il était inquiet pour son capitaine.

Au bout de deux heure zoro pris une petite pause, il était assis sur un siège qui était en fasse de la fenêtre de la ou il était il pouvais voir luffy qui commencer a bouger dans son sommeil, quand tout a coup il le vit, toujours endormie, se lever et se jeter a l eau tout en criant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Zoro se leva d un coup il attacha son Wado ichimonji a sa ceinture et sauta sans réfléchir dans l'eau pour repêcher son capitaine comme il l avais toujours fais mais il y eu un petit problème auquel il n avais pas imaginer, le courant aujourd'hui étais fort, vraiment fort, il réussit cependant a récupérer son capitaine par la taille et au moment ou il voulu retourner sur le bateau une énorme vague frappât de plein fouet son visage qui s'éloigna petit a petit du bateau. Usopp qui était en train de fabriquer ces soit disant « invention » avez vu zoro sauter a l eau pour repêcher leur capitaine mais au bout de quelque minute il ne vit toujours pas zoro remonter, il se leva a toute vitesse pour voir ce qu'il fabrique mais au moment ou il se penchât pour voir zoro il ne vit personne, il commença a prendre ces jumelle pour regarder au loin quand il vit zoro se débattre dans l'eau avec un petit paquet dans le bras.

Usopp : TOUT LE MONDE VENEZ VITE ZORO ET LUFFY SONT EMPORTER PAR LE COURANT !

Tout le monde arrivèrent en demandant ce qu'il se passer, Usopp leur expliqua la situation en deux seconde quand tout le monde se penchèrent sur l extrémité du bateau pour voir au loin et tous pouvaient voir une petite tête verte se débattre dans l'eau

Nami : franky tourne le bateau a tribord et dirige nous vers eux !

Franky : je peut pas le courrant est trop FORT !

Nami : LUFFYYYYYY ! ZOOOORROOOOO !

.

Voila la fin du prologue, je c'est il est court mais le reste sera un peu plus longs j'espère!

Zoro: pourquoi je me noie avec ceux gamin

Luffy : Et je suis pas un gamin et je suis ton capitaine tu me doit le respect ! nan ?

Moi : Oui t'inquiète pas t'es pas un gamin tu est un grand grand garçon. Tu veut un calin?

Luffy: Oui!

Moi: Oui c'est sa vient, hein qu'il est méchant zoro?

Luffy : Oui il est méchant!

Zoro : ok j'abandonne faite se que vous voulez moi je me tire! ( se tourne vers les lecteurs ) franchement il sont pas lourd?


	2. Chapitre 1 : l'île dessert

CHAPITRE 1 : l'île dessert

Apres de nombreuses heure a errer dans l'eau du nouveau monde, zoro se réveilla dans une île dessert ( non pas déserte mais bien dessert) l île entier était fait de chocolat de bonbon ou de gâteau par exemple les tronc d arbre était fait en biscuit quant au feuille il était fait en chocolat, il pu apercevoir au loin des fleurs qui ressembler comme deux gouttes d'eaux au éclair au chocolat, macaron , mille feuille ainsi que des tarte en tout genre mais ces pensé fut vite ramener a la réalité il était bloquer sur une île faite de pâtisserie qu il lui inspirer rien du tout mais le pire c'est qu'il n'y avait absolument pas de Rome !

Zoro : si luffy voyais sa il serait heureux….. LUFFY ! A celui la je l avais complètement oublier, LUFFY TU EST OU !

…. (Un ange passa)

Luffy : ta fini de réveiller tout le monde comme ça (il était allongé sur le bord de la plage)

Zoro : luffy ! Tu vas bien ? Tu est pas blesser ? Tu peux bouger ?

Luffy : trop question fatigué envie dodo (tout ce qu il pu dire)… HAI ! (Zoro venait de le frapper un grand coup sur la tête pour le réveiller) pourquoi tu a fais ça !

Zoro : tu ne remarques rien de particulier ?

Luffy : euh nan rien de spécial a part l île en chocolat non rien pourquoi ?

…..

Luffy. L'ILE ELLE EST EN CHO. ..CO….LAT ! (De la bave sortait de sa bouche)  
J'AI FAIMMMM ! MANGER !

Zoro : attend regarde attentivement tu vois le carcasse de viande la bas

Luffy : VIANDE !

Zoro : BAKA ! A ton avis qui a pu manger ça ?

Luffy n écoutait absolument rien tout ce qu il pensait c'était de manger tout ce qu'il pouvait jusqu'à que l élasticité de son corps explose

Zoro : Luffy si te plais écoute moi pendant deux seconde ? Tu ne doit rien manger qui sort de cette île j ai un mauvais pressentiment, tu doit RIEN manger ! Je vais pêcher en attendant j arrive mais ne mange RIEN !

Luffy : je te promets rien mais je vais essayer. Bonne chance pour la pêche !

Zoro était partie le plus vite possible pêcher pour ne pas trop faire attendre luffy, non pas qu'il avait pas confiance mais il se dit plus il m était de temps et plus luffy serait seul avec cette tentation qu il ne supporterait pas trop longtemps. Il avait retirer son T-shirt qu'il avait mit lors de sa pause d entraînement, et oui il avais pas prévue tout ce qui se passerait, pour éviter de le mouiller. Il était en train de pêcher torse nu laissant à l'air libre son magnifique torse dépourvu de défaut à la vue de notre cher capitaine qui ne manqua aucune miette du spectacle

Luffy : Faut que j arrête de le regarder ! (Dit-il d'une voix si basse pour que zoro ne l entende pas) Franchement je me fait du mal pour rien, jamais il ne m'aimera et de toute façon j en suis sur il l'aime les filles comme perona ou tashigi. De toute façon je sais qu'il est pas gay je l'ait vu embrasser une femme, un jour, dans un bar il avais trop bu et quand je l avais questionner il a prétexter ne plus se souvenir de quoi que ce soit. Mais franchement pendant que lui il se la coule douce a draguer des femme moi je suis derrière a le regarder avec une douleur au cœur inexplicable, si je pouvais je lirais dans ces penser pour savoir qu'est ce qu'il pense de moi. Mais pour le moment je suis sur une île piéger avec lui. Je suis pitoyable a parler tout seul si on me voyais on me prendrais pour un fou. Franchement qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal pour mériter ça. J'ai juste envie de lui dire mais je ne peux pas…

Zoro : Dire quoi ? A qui ?

Luffy : ZORO ! Euhhh rien rien

Zoro : mouais en tout cas j'ai notre dîner bouge pas je vais chercher du bois enfin du truc la bas pour faire un feu j'espère que sa crame bien se machin

Luffy : je suis réellement pitoyable si ace me voyais. (A l'annonce de ce prénom luffy commença à laisser couler quelque larme)

Zoro : luffy tu es sur que tu vas bien ? Tu veux en parler ?

Luffy : non…

Zoro : Faut pas garder tout sa a l intérieur, faut TOUT laisser sortir, aller explique moi ton problème

Luffy : J'en est pas tu t inquiète pour rien.

Zoro : alors explique moi pourquoi hier soir tu n était pas venu dormir ? Et pourquoi ce matin tu a agis comme sa ? Ou encore pourquoi maintenant tu pleur ? C'est à cause de ce que tu ne peux pas dire à cette personne ?

Luffy : ….

Zoro : explique moi je serait toujours la pour toi, quoi que tu dise ou quoi que tu fasse je serais la a veiller sur toi !

Luffy : ….

Zoro : tu es et tu resteras mon capitaine !

Luffy : en faite tu a raison c est bien a cause de ce que je peux pas dire mais…

Zoro : prend tout ton temps (pas trop comme même) ne t'inquiète pas je suis la pour toi

Luffy : ba en faite pendant mon entraînement avec rayleigh j'ai remarquer que j'était tomber amoureux de quelqu'un et que cette amour serait impossible

Zoro : pourquoi sa doit tomber sur moi ? pensa t-il. Et pourquoi sa sera pas possible tu lui a dit a cette femme que tu l'aimais ?

Luffy : Euhhhhhh nan et je préfère pas le lui dire

Zoro : Tu as peur de lui avouer ? Si tu veut tu peut t entraîner avec moi, imagine que je soit cette personne. Comment tu me le dirais ? Va si je t écoute.

Luffy : Je…je….t…t'ai….me

Zoro : hein j entend rien parle plus fort

Luffy : Je….je ….

Zoro : HEIN ?

Luffy : JE T'AIME ! (Son cœur rata un battement)

Zoro : Ba voila ! Ça fait du bien ?

Luffy : Ta pas idée.

Zoro : Sinon je voulais te demander quelque chose, pendant que tu était en train de dormir a la proue du bateau tu rêver de quoi ?

Luffy : heu pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

Zoro : ba je te rappelle que tu as fait une crise de somnambulisme et que tu as crié un truc que j ai pas compris juste avant de sauter.

Luffy : Ha ba je rêvais de ….. t…t…toi

Zoro : Ha bon et je faisais quoi dans ton rêve ? Je mettais une racle monumentale à Sanji ?

Luffy : heu nan pas vraiment, en fait tu étais en train de te battre avec Mihawk sur les débris du navire de Don Krieg

Zoro : Tu a rêvé de ce moment la ? (Sa voix fut plus froide que d'habitude)

Luffy : oui….. Mais c était bien pire que la réalité

Zoro : comment sa ? Raconte moi.

Luffy : ba a la fin il t avais tué en te transperçant le cœur avec son sabre

A la fin de ces mot luffy sentit quelque larmes se former au coin de ces yeux mais il les essuyèrent le plus vite possible pour pas que zoro le vois encore en train de pleurer, une seul fois lui avais suffit mais d autre larme commencèrent a se former jusqu'à qu'il glisse sur ces joue pour atterrir sur son menton pour ensuite s écrasé contre le sol.  
Zoro avais vue que luffy recommença a pleurer même s'il essayer de le cacher mais il avais beau essuyer ces yeux, des larmes réussirent a couler comme même sur son visage. Zoro ne réfléchi même pas, il le pris dans ces bras muscle pour le rassurer et lui dire que peu importe le nombre d ennemi qu'il affronterais, il se relèvera toujours et qu'il ne mourrais pas aussi simplement.

Apres quelque minute zoro voulut se lever pour enfin allumer le feu et préparer le poisson qu il avait pêcher plus tôt avant. Mais au moment où il voulut se lever une petite main l en empêcha, celle de luffy, elle lui avait attrapé le bras pour le rasoir auprès de lui.

Luffy : encore quelque minute s'il te plaie ? Je me sens bien dans tes bras

De retour sur le sunny.

Tout l équipage était très inquiet a propos de leur capitaine et de son second même Sanji l'était, il fumer plus excessivement que d habitude

Nami : Usopp tu vois quelque chose ?

Usopp : Nan il y a trop de brouillard je voit rien mais il y a une ombre étrange au loin

Nami : Etrange ? Comment sa étrange ?

Usopp : On dirait une île mais on dirait qu elle ce déplace ?

Nami : comment une île peut se déplacer ?

Usopp : comment tu veut que je le sache c'est pas toi la navigatrice ?

Nami : Et la MEILLEUR !

Usopp : ba explique moi comment c est possible ?

Robin : j'ai peut être une réponse a cette question.

Sanji qui commençais a faire le tourbillon de l amour avec ces pied et a avoir les yeux en formes de coeur: Ho ma robin d'amour tu c'est toujours tout!

Robin : Il y a une légende qui explique que j adis il y avait des tortues de mer géante qui pouvais attendre la taille d une île

Tout l'équipage sur le navire sauf robin : QUOIIIII !

Robin : Mais si c'est le cas notre cher capitaine et notre cher escrimeur sont en danger de mort.

Usopp : Comment tu peux dire ça et rester aussi tranquille ?!

Robin : Si c est bien cela cette île doit être recouvert de sucrerie en tout genre

Chopper : Quoi des sucreries ?!

Robin : Oui des sucreries mais le problème c est qu'a l intérieure il y a un poison mortelle qui permet non seulement de paralyser la victime mais aussi de marquer l individus pour nourrir son petit qu'elle garde sur son dot

Nami : FRANKY dirige toi vers la tortue en utilisant les roue pour accélérer !

Franky : Channel système : zéro

Nami : Chopper commence a préparer le plus de médicament possible sur toi connaissant luffy il n a pas pu résister a la tentation de manger

Chopper : d'accord je commence à préparer tout les antidote que je connais !

Nami : Usopp regarde attentivement la tortue et prévient moi de tout geste étrange quelle pourrais faire !

Usopp : Entendu je l observe !

Robin : je vais relire tout les document que j'ai sur cette tortue

Sanji : Moi je vais préparer des petit plat pour nami-cherie et robin-d'amour

Nami : J'ai un mauvais pressentiment !

Usopp : toi aussi tu as la maladie « ne va pas sur cette île » ? HAI ! (Nami venait de le frapper de toute ces force) J'ai dit quoi

Nami : BAKA !

Et voila la fin du premier chapitre. laisser une petite review même si il est méchante je prend ( pas trop comme meme) !


	3. chapitre 2 : La révélation

CHAPITRE 2 : La révélation

De retour sur l île tortue

La soirée c'était passer dans le calme complet, zoro avais fait un feu pour préparer le poisson qui était vachement bon d'apres luffy qui n'a laisser que les arrête, mais en même temps c'est luffy, Mais une chose titilla l'esprit de zoro, qui était cette personne qui avait eu la chance que luffy soit tomber amoureux ? Non pas qu il était jaloux, non c'est juste qu'il se dit que cette amour sera impossible pour le moment, même après le discours qu'il a sortie plus tôt, car tomber amoureux d une personne qu il ne verra que si il fait le tour du monde pour le revoir est bizarre en plus d'ici la elle sera tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d autre ? Non. Mais si luffy était tombé amoureux de quelqu'un sur le navire ? Robin ? Non trop vielle, Nami ? Ba sa serait peut être possible si luffy aime se faire frapper. Décidément luffy l'intriguer au plus au point. Il le fixa avec tout ces question sans réponse qui commençais a l'agacé

Luffy : Nhéé ! Pourquoi tu me regarde ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

Zoro : Non c'est juste que tu m intrigue.

Luffy qui commencer a rougir : Ha bon pour...pourquoi ?

Zoro : ba je me demande qui a eu la chance pour que le fameux futur roi des pirates soit tombé amoureux ?

Luffy : HAA ba c'est …. Heuuu…comment dire ….c'est …. (TOIIIII pensa t-il)

Zoro : tu veux pas me le dire ? Même pas a moi ?

Luffy : je peux pas j'ai peur que …

Zoro : luffy de quoi tu as peur va si tu peux tout me dire !

Luffy : … sa change une fois arriver sur le bateau

Zoro : Ho mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais le dire a personne tu peut avoir confiance en moi je suis une vrai tombe !

Luffy : je ne peux pas le dire, enfin je n'y arrive pas.

Zoro : hmm…ba écoute je te propose un petit jeu, je te pose des question et tu me répond juste par oui ou non, tu veut bien ?

Luffy : ….

Zoro : Et si tu veut pas répondre tu passe. Dac ?

Luffy : si tu veut (une boule au ventre commença a arriver) mais a une condition c'est que moi aussi je peux te poser des question !

Zoro : Euhhhh si tu veut j'ai rien a cacher !

Luffy : Ok tu peux commencer si tu veux ?

Zoro : hmm… par quoi commencer ? Ha oui tu a réellement eu peur quand tu a rêvé que Mihawk me … tuas (il a prenoncer la fin de sa phrases avec une voie un peu plus sombre)

Luffy : OUI ! Pourquoi tu en doutes ?

Zoro : nan, je voulais juste savoir

Luffy : a mon tour

Zoro : non tu as déjà posé ta question

Luffy : Non ! Sa compte pas sa

Zoro : Ho que si ! dit-il avec un sourire que presque personne n'avais vue

Luffy rougit en voyant le sourire magnifique que zoro était en train de faire

Luffy : c'est pas juste ! (Il accompagna cette phrase avec une moue auquel personne ne peut résister)

Zoro : Bon d'accord a toi si tu veux ! (Il est trop mignon ! pensa t-il)

Luffy : OUI ! Alors ma question… euhhh… Ha oui ! Pendant ton entraînement de 2 ans avec Mihawk, est ce que toi et perona ….

Zoro : NON ! Il c'est rien passer avec perona !

Luffy : Ok a toi

Zoro : hum… La personne dont tu es tombé amoureux est-elle sur le bateau ?

Luffy : PASSE !

Zoro : (ça sa veut dire oui ! Donc c'est Nami! Pensa t-il.) Ok si tu veut a toi alors.

Luffy : Qu'est ce qui c'est passé avec la fille au bar i ans ?

Zoro : absolument rien !

Luffy : mais tu la embrasser !

Zoro : Sa c'est pas passer comme sa ! C'est elle qui ma embrasser ! Et après elle ma tirer dans sa chambre mais moi je ne voulais rien faire avec elle c'est pour sa que une fois arriver dans sa chambre je lui est dit que rien se passerais entre nous !

Luffy : Haa…. D'accord. (Mais pourquoi je lui est demander ça maintenant il va tout comprendre ! pensa t-il)

Zoro : euh normalement c'était pas une question par personne et on devait pas répondre par oui ou nan ?

Luffy : …désoler

Zoro : pas grave t inquiète pas. Donc c'est mon tour ?

Luffy : ….

Zoro : ha oui je sais Pourquoi tu ne dit pas a Nami que tu est tomber amoureux d'elle ?

Luffy : pourquoi tu veut que je lui dise sa ?

Zoro : Ba c'est de elle que tu es tombé amoureux ?

Luffy : NON ! ABSOLUMENT PAS !

Zoro : Ha pardon alors bon ba a toi ?

Luffy : Tu es amoureux de quelqu'un ?

Zoro : passe ! A moi …

Luffy : (pourquoi il a passer la question ? il est amoureux de qui ? pensa t-il)

Zoro : … tu es amoureux de robin ?

Luffy : non, elle est trop vielle ! tu ressent des choses pour tashigi ?

Zoro : euh absolument pas ! Elle me fait juste penser a Kuina.

Luffy : ….

Zoro : En plus elle a le meme discours qu'elle.

Luffy : … desoler

Zoro : Non t'inquiete pas. C est a moi, tu peut m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'avais pas dormis dans ton lit cette nuit là ?

Luffy : On devait pas repondre par oui ou par non ?

Zoro : Oui c'est vrai attend je change ma question alors …

Luffy : j'etais dans ton sofa dans la salle d'entrainement, pourquoi ? je ne sais pas. Donc a moi, euh… j'ai plus trop de question, tu en a encore toi ?

Zoro : Hoo que oui j'en est encore plein !

Luffy : c'est pas juste ! Bon attend je reflechis…

Zoro : luffy sa te dit pas de te coucher ? Je suis fatiguer, si tu veut on pourras recommencer demain ? en plus tu pourras reflechir a des question comme sa !

Luffy : ok si tu veux …

Zoro : ba bonne nuit alors

Luffy : bonne nuit

…..

Luffy : zoro tu dors ?

Zoro : plus maintenant pourquoi ?

Luffy : Je voulais te demander quelque chose de genant ?

Zoro :va si je t'ecoute

Luffy : ba en faite, il fait vraiment froid ce soir meme avec le feu…

Zoro : oui continue

Luffy : … et je voulais dormir dans tes bras ?

Zoro : quoi ?

Luffy : nan oublie j'ai rien dit !

Zoro se demanda si il devait accepter cette proposition. Mais après quelque seconde il se leva sans rien dire et se rallongea juste derrière Luffy en le tirant juste un peu pour que son torse soit colle au dot de luffy, "Merci" il entendit a peine ces quelque mot.

Zoro : Luffy tu avais vraiment froid où tu voulais que je dorme avec toi ?

Mais luffy ne répondit rien, juste il se colla d'avantage au dot de zoro

Zoro : Bonne nuit luffy.

Il déposa un léger baisser sur les cheveux du brun. Si un jour quelqu'un venait a lui demander le pourquoi de son geste il ne serait pas l'expliquer même lui il n'arrive pas a comprendre son geste c'était instinctif qu'autre chose mais bon il se sentait bien comme sa la tête dans le cou de son capitaine jamais il n aurait cru qu'il sente aussi bon et qu'il soit au doux si il fermais les yeux il aurais cru qu'il tenait un petit bébé entre ces bras. Si Sanji l aurais vue comme sa il serait tellement mort de rire qu'il en mourrais mais bon notre bretteur sans foutais comme de l'ans quarante tout ce qu'il lui importait pour l'instant c'était de passer une nuit agréable et figurer vous que c'est en prenant son capitaine dans ces bras qu'il était le mieux.

La nuit parus très courte pour notre futur roi des pirates et oui comme vous pouvez le douter luffy était au ange il était dans les bras de celui qui l'aimait le plus au monde et il l'aurais aimer rester plus longtemps mais bon c'est vrai qu'au réveil le position furent assez étrange et embarrassante pour nos deux Mugiwara, pendant la nuit luffy c'était retourner et avais cacher sa petite tête dans le coup de zoro, mais si c'était que sa, il avais aussi mit c'est main dans le t-shirt de zoro pour trouver un peu de chaleur mais le plus étonnant c'est que zoro a aussi bouger pendant la nuit lui aussi était en manque de chaleur et donc il avais emmêler ces jambe dans celle de son capitaine ,et le meilleur pour la fin, ces main était rentrer dans le pantalon de luffy pour se placer au niveau de ces fesses .

Le premier a se lever était zoro qui était encore embrumer du a la nuit plutôt fraîche mais au moment ou il voulut se frotter les yeux il sentit que ces main était bloquer, son regard se posa d'abord sur son épaule pour ensuite descendre petit a petit et il vus que ces main était dans le pantalon de son capitaine. Ni une ni deux, il retirât ces mains avec vitesse mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévue c'est en fessant ce geste assez brusque qu'il réveillât Luffy. Zoro commença à devenir tout rouge.

Luffy sentit un geste assez brusque au niveau de ces fesses mais n'y prêta pas plus attention que sa, il était encore a moitié endormie et ne voulut pas se réveiller tout de suite car son rêve était des plus beau, bien sur il rêvait de son second qui était en train de lui faire tout plein de bisous et de câlin, mais il sentit quelque chose d'assez étrange, son caleçon commençais a être trop serrer pourquoi ? Il l'ignorait mais quelque seconde plus tard il commençait à comprendre. Il commençais a avoir une érection sur ment grâce a son rêve. Il commença a ouvrir les yeux tout doucement et vue que zoro était tout rouge. Immédiatement Luffy pensa que zoro avais vue son érection " Ho je suis désoler " dit-il mais en voulais se reculer il sentit que ces main était bloquer par le t-shirt de zoro. Luffy et zoro était plus rouge que le sang.

Luffy : Ha et désoler pour sa aussi

Zoro : nan t'inquiète pas pour sa moi c'est plutôt a moi de m'excuser

Luffy : ha bon pour quoi ?

Zoro : ba mes main

Luffy : ba quoi tes main ?

Zoro : nan oublie ! (Je l'ai échappé belle cette fois ci ! pensa t-il)

Luffy : Sinon ta passer une belle nuit ? (Dit t-il en s'asseyant le jambe en tailleur en face de zoro)

Zoro : fraîche et bizarrement super agréable sa faisais longtemps que j'avais pas dormi aussi bien ave quelqu'un et toi ?

Luffy : ba a peu près pareil que toi, sauf que j'ai fait un rêve étrange.

…

GRRRRRRRRR

Zoro : qu'est ce que c'était ce bruit ? (Il se retourne vers Luffy) me dit pas que...

Luffy : désoler c'était mon ventre.

Zoro : ha je te jure bon bouge pas je vais essayer de trouver un truc a manger

Luffy : d'accord mais fait vite ! J'ai faim !

Zoro : si tu n'es pas content ta cas aller pêcher toi-même !

Luffy : J'ai faim !

Zoro : haa je te jure on est pas aider des fois !

Zoro commença a plonger dans l'eau pour chercher de la nourriture mais pendant se temps le ventre de luffy crier famine. Luffy eu une petite idée derrière la tête il se leva d'un coup et partie en direction de l'arbre le plus près et prie une petite feuille de chocolat, " juste une toute petite ne me fera pas de mal " se dit-il. Il commença a ouvrir la bouche pour ensuite y placer la belle feuille que convoiter notre chère capitaine pour ensuite la fermer. " C'est …. Super BON ! " Après c'est quelque mot il prie d'autre feuille qui était plus grande que la première pour ensuite les manger. Apres quelque minute, il repartie a sa place et s'assit comme si de rien était.

Zoro : J'ai réussis a trouver quelque fruit de mer et aussi deux ou trois poisson, je pense que sa devrait suffire mais te connaissant il faudrait ….

Luffy : Quoi ?

Zoro : … NAN TA PAS FAIT SA !

Luffy : QUOI ?

Zoro : Me dit pas que ta manger c'est feuille en chocolat ?

Luffy : Heu nan ! dit-il avec sa fameuse tête spécial mensonge

Zoro : Me ment pas et tu c'est pas mentir ! Je t'avais de ne pas en manger !

Luffy : Oui désolé mais j'avais trop faim et je pouvais pas attendre. Mais comment tu savais que j en ai mangé

Zoro : Il t'en reste un peu sur le coté !

Luffy s'essuya la bouche avec le revers de sa main

Zoro : nan toujours pas …. Encore rate …. Non c'est juste la … attend laisse moi faire !

Zoro s'assit juste en fasse de Luffy pour le retirer la tache de chocolat qu'il lui restait, il prie le visage de Luffy d'une main et avec l'autre il essuyât du bout du pousse le peu de chocolat qu'il lui rester mais au moment ou il avait fini c'est yeux tombèrent dans le regard onyx de son capitaine et a ce moment la, il fit quelque chose que jamais il aurait deviner, il mit c'est deux main su le visage du brun une sur chaque joue, et commença a rapprocher son visage qui était a quelque centimètre de son capitaine. Il commença a ressentir le souffle du brun mais il continua d'avancer, leur lèvre était plus cas quelque millimètre l'une de l'autre et c'est a ce moment la que zoro tourna légèrement la tête pour déposer ces lèvres sur celle de son conjoint.  
Luffy cru qu'il rêvait mais il comprit bien vite que c'était la réalité et que zoro était maintenant en train de l'embrasser. Le baiser était tellement fort, puissant et envoûtant mais en même il était tendre, doux et passionné. Jamais il aurait cru qu'il goûterais en vrai les lèvre de Zoro qui était tellement envoûtant et tellement … Bonne ! Il avais beau avoir rêver de ce moment depuis longtemps jamais il aurais cru que sa se réaliserait. Zoro commençais à titiller du bout de sa langue l'entrer de la bouche de luffy, pour approfondir le baisser, qu'il ouvrit le plus délicatement possible. A ce moment la langue de luffy était en train de danser une valse des plus dynamique et sensuelle avec celle de zoro après quelque seconde le baisser s'arrêta du au manque d'oxygène.

Zoro avec les joue rougit et les lèvres légèrement gonflé qu'il dit : Euhhh je suis ….. désolé, je ne voulais pas …

Luffy : chuuuut. Ne dit rien. (A la fin de sa phrase, il se leva et partit en direction de la foret) Bon je vais chercher des truc à brûler pour le petit dej' !

Zoro était encore sous le choque de son geste, il se demander pourquoi ? pourquoi avait-il fais sa ? mais aussi pourquoi avait-il adorer ce contact ? il n'etait pas gay et se raprocher de la case bi encore moin sa il le savait tres bien mais alors pourquoi avait-il embrasser son capitaine et en plus il avait pris son pied ? plein de question etait en train de tourner dans son esprit qui commencais a surchauffer mais il n'arretterais pas tant qu'il n'aurais pas de reponse. Il etait en plein combat interne quand il entendit un enorme BOUM qui reussit a faire trambler toute la terre.

BOUM ! BOUMMMM ! ZORO COURT !

Il reussit a peine a voire son capitaine qui courait a toute vitesse vers lui quand il vit une enorme montagne courrir deriere luffy. Sa premiere question etait " Mais sa court pas une montagne habituellement".

Luffy : COURT !

Zoro : C est quoi ce bordel encore ?!

Luffy : Je sais pas il a voulu me manger !

Zoro : Luffy sa sert a rien de courir il nous rattrapera en deux seconde vaut mieux se battre

Luffy : Si tu veut mais comment tu veut tuer une montagne ?!

Zoro : on commence par lui couper les jambes ? non ?

Luffy : OK tu t'en charge je fait diversion en haut pendant ce temps la

Zoro : ok sa marche

Luffy : GIRD THIRD ELEPHANT GUN

Zoro : a mon tour (pourquoi est ce que j'ai pris qu'un sabre avant de sauter bon au pire c'est trop tard ! pensa t-il ? ) SHISHI SONSON

Une pluie de sang commença a couler le long de se qu'on pourrais appeler des pattes. Mais le combat n'était toujour pas fini pour autant il fallais le tuer le plus vite possible.

Zoro : vite luffy finisons en !

Luffy : …

Zoro tourna la tete pour voir ce que faisais luffy mais il vit que son capitaine se tenez debout et ne bougeait pas d'un pouce

Zoro : luffy a quoi tu joue on a pas le temps !

Luffy : zo…zo…ro

Zoro : QUOI ?

Luffy : pa…ra…ly…ser

Zoro : non tu rigole là rassure moi ?

Luffy :…

Zoro : et merde je te paris que c'est le chocolat !

Zoro c'etait rapprocher de luffy mais pendant ce temps la il n'avait pas vue que la créature allais contre attaqué, elle avais soulevez sa patte couverte de sang pour l'écrabouiller lui ainsi que luffy

Zoro : la on est mal !

Zoro attrapât Luffy pour le serrer contre lui comme une mère ferait avec son propre enfant qui serait en danger. Il ne compris pas son geste, il voulais juste protéger son capitaine qui sera mort dans quelque seconde avec lui. Quel fin etrange ? pensa t-il.  
La masse était sur le point de s'écrasé sur Zoro et Luffy quand tout a coup il vit un robot géant (franky dans son guerrier robot), une énorme touffe de poil (chopper en gard point) ainsi que deux énorme main(robin) bloquer la créature.

Nami : ZORO RAMENE LUFFY !

Zoro soulevât luffy et commença à courir vers le bateau, sans se tromper de chemin pour une fois,

Nami : C'EST BON REVENAIENT SUR LE BATEAU

Tout l'équipage était en train de courir le plus vite possible en direction du bateau. Apres quelque minute de course intense tout l'équipage était enfin réunit sur le sunny.

Zoro : Vite chopper vient soigner luffy il a manger un truc bizarre la bas, je crois que c'est empoisonné ou un truc du genre ?

Chopper : Oui je sais ramène le vite dans l infirmerie.

Nami : franky utilise un coup de burst je veux qu'on s'éloigne le plus possible de cette tortue !

Franky : Attention…. COUP DE BURST !


	4. chapitre 3 : une fin heureuse ?

CHAPITRE 3 : une fin heureuse ?

Zoro : UNE QUOI ?

Robin : C'etait une tortue de mers geante

Zoro : c'est possible sa ?

Nami : Je te rappelle qu'on est dans le nouveau monde !

Zoro : ouais mais comme meme, il y a des limite non ?

Chopper sortie précipitamment de l'infirmerie, un petit sourire au lèvre :

Chopper : MINA ! Luffy va très bien rassurez-vous, il s'en sortira …

Tout le reste de l'équipage eu un soupir de relâchement.

Chopper : … très bientôt mais pour le moment il reste paralyser, il faut laisser le temps a son corps de rejeter la toxine.

Usopp : euh mais pourquoi tu lui donne pas une sorte de médicament pour retirer la toxine ?

Chopper : Le corps de luffy résiste extrêmement bien au poison, il est capable de détecter la moindre toxine, tout seul sans le moindre anti-poison, ainsi que la rejeter mais si son corps s'habituer a avoir de l'aide des médicament il perdrait cette capacité, c'est pour cela que je ne veut pas lui en donner mais ne vous inquiète pas le résultat et le même sauf que sa prendra quelque heure tout au plus.

Zoro : on peut aller le voir ?

Chopper : oui si tu veut mais seulement une personne aujourd'hui, il doit se reposer cette pratique utilise tout son énergie.

Zoro : Ha je vois bon c'est pas grave je le verrais une fois qu'il sera rétablie.

Robin : Je pense que tu devrais aller le voir de suite pour lui expliquer ton geste, il doit se poser tout un tas de question maintenant

Zoro : mais comment tu …

Robin eu un léger rire, et oui cette femme était mystérieuse et elle savait toujours ce qui ce passer entre ces nakama.

Zoro commença à se diriger vers l'infirmerie mais en arrivant devant la porte, il resta bloqué devant la peur au ventre, et oui il devait expliquer son geste mais comment expliquer quelque chose qu'on ne sait pas ? Aimer t-il en réalité luffy …Nan sa ne se peut pas " ces un garçon " pensa t-il. Mais c'est vrai qu'il avais particulièrement aimer dormir avec lui, et aussi le petite péripétie sur la plage même si il l'aurais jamais avouer, même sous la torture, ce petit baiser il l'avais aimer il ne voulais pas se dégager même si il mourrais d'asphyxie mais les questions les plus importantes pour lui était " pourquoi luffy a accepter ce baiser ? N'etait t-il pas amoureux de quelqu'un ?" et c'est avec ces question qu'il prit son courage a deux main en ouvrant délicatement la porte.

Le spectacle qu'il vit le laissa sans voix, il vit un luffy dormir paisiblement, non pas qu'il l'a jamais vu dormir, même il a dormit avec lui, mais a ce moment la il dit, sans s'en rendre compte qu'il penser tout haut, "Il est trop adorable avec sa petite tête toute mignonne ! "

Zoro : mince c'est moi qui est dit sa ! Ok faut que je me calme…. Oui détendu… Putin sa marche pas ! Qu'est ce que j'ai pue mériter pour avoir un cerveau pareil qui c'est même pas se calmer

Luffy : tu le penses vraiment ?

Zoro : Ba oui tu ne me sers jamais à rien espèce de cerveau débile !

... (Un ange passa)

Zoro : lu…lu…luffy ?

Luffy : oui ?

Zoro commença à devenir extrêmement rouge ! s'il le pouvait il serait soit en train de se tirer une balle dans la tête ou soit en train de se cacher dans un trou aussi profond que la mentalité de gamin de ce cuistot du dimanche pour y rester tout le reste de sa vie (au choix).

Zoro : tu était pas censé dormir ?!

Luffy : ba oui mais j'y arrive pas j'ai beau essayer mais sa marche pas. Pourquoi tu es devenue tout rouge ?

Zoro : alors lui il m'aide absolument pas ! Pensa t-il

Luffy : et aussi je voulais savoir c'est vrai ?

Zoro : de quoi ?

Luffy : de ce que tu a dit en entrant ?

Zoro : euh…oui.

En disant ces mots zoro sentit la joie dans les yeux de son capitaine, une joie auquel il ne vit que rarement dans toute sa vie. Zoro se sentit gêné après quelque seconde, oui c'est vrai pourquoi est ce qu'il le trouvait mignon en faite ? Il ne le savait même pas lui-même mais bon c'est comme son baisser, sa fait une question en plus, il en était pas a une prés.

Zoro : bon ba je vais te laisser te reposer ? (Il se leva pour partir)

Luffy : nan ! Euh sa te dérangerais pas de rester encore un peu ?

Zoro : nan bien sur (il se rassit sur la chaise en face du lit)

Luffy : désoler mais je me sens bien en ta présence

Zoro : t'inquiète pas et moi aussi je me sens bien avec toi

Luffy : ha bon ?

Zoro : ba oui ! dit-il comme si c'était une évidence

Luffy : tu ne voudrais pas venir dormir avec moi comme sur la plage, finalement j'ai un peu sommeil.

Zoro : avec plaisir !

Zoro dit cette phrase avec un petit sourire qu'il ne remarqua même pas lui-même. Il se leva de sa chaise pour s'allonger, avec une délicatesse égale a celle d'un chat, sur le lit à coter de luffy. Mais il y avait un petit problème que le bretteur ne vit pas tout de suite.

Luffy : euh zoro tu peux m'aider ?

Zoro : pour ?

Luffy : j te rappelle que je suis paralyser et que e ne peut même pas lever le petit doigt pour me gratter l'orteil

Zoro : et donc sa te gratte l'orteil ?

Luffy : euh non pas vraiment mais j'aimerais te prendre dans mes bras mais voila quoi je suis bloquer

Zoro : attend je gère

Zoro prit les bras de luffy et les enroula autour de sa taille, quand a lui ces bras était derrière le cou de luffy pour le rapprocher suffisamment pour que sa tête soit collée à son torse.

Zoro : c'est bon comme sa ?

Luffy : Parfait tu peut pas t'imaginer

Zoro : ho que si !

Luffy : bonne sieste

Zoro eu un léger rire : A toi aussi

Zoro déposa son léger petit bisou sur la tête de son capitaine. Oui il se sentait réellement bien a coter de son capitaine qui ne le laisser pas indifférent, oui enfin il se l'avoua, il était pas encore amoureux mais il ressentait quelque chose de différent pour Luffy que le reste de l'équipage mais même si il se l'avoua enfin, une petite partie enfouit sous son cerveau lui disait que c'était deux garçon et que c'était pas normal ou encore contre nature. Mais même avec ces pensé, il se sentait bien dans le même lit que luffy. Mais son cerveau continua son discours qui parut très long jusqu'au moment ou son cerveau lui dit " Non mais sa sert a rien d'espérer, n'oubli pas il ta dit qu'il était amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ! " Ha oui c'est vrai que luffy lui a dit qu'il aimer quelqu'un mais qui était cette personne ? Et voila une autre question, encore. Mais la réponse a celle-ci aller peut-être se montrer maintenant. Oui en effet luffy commençais à parler dans son sommeil.

Luffy : je… t'aime ! dit-il d'une voix aussi silencieuse qu'un pet de mouche

Zoro cru avoir une mini crise cardiaque mais il eu une petite idée au quel il l'accompagne avec un petit regard sadique.

Zoro : de qui est tu amoureux ? (Oui c'était pas bien mais zoro s'en fichait complètement il voulait savoir qui était cette personne auquel luffy rêver)

Luffy : toi

Zoro : et mince ! pensa t-il, même dans son sommeil il réussit a lui mettre des bâton dans les roue. Et comment tu m'appelle ? dit-il

Luffy : mon petit ange

Zoro : encore raté franchement il le fait exprès bon je sais quoi faire dans ce cas la ! pensa t-il. Tu peux épeler mon nom j'aime quand tu le fait ! dit-il avec ton d'impatience et oui il était presser de savoir qui se cacher derrière ce petit surnom.

Luffy : …

Au moment ou luffy voulais dire la première lettre du prénom de son " petit ange " un énorme BOUM retentit dans tout le bateau puis un petit renne défonça la porte avec tout le mur autour, il était tout noir comme si il venait de se prendre l'explosion en pleine face. Zoro se leva d'un coup pour voir si leur cher médecin était encore vivant et aussi pour éteindre les quelques mèches de poil qui commençais à brûler.

Zoro : Mais c'est quoi ce BORDEL !

Usopp : CHOPPER ? SA VA ?

Zoro : Usopp qu'est ce que ta fait encore !

Usopp courut dans l'infirmerie pour voir si son ami avais rien de grave : euhhh j'était en train de créer un nouvelle bille mega giga explosive quand tout a coup elle a exploser et chopper se trouvais juste devant pendant l'explosion.

Zoro lâcha un soupir de fatigue oui son équipage le fatiguer énormément et en plus grâce a cette idiot de sniper il ne connaissait toujours pas le pronom de l'amoureux de luffy. Franchement, il était a deux doigts de peter un câble. Il deposa Chopper sur le lit ou reposer luffy pour ensuite partir prendre une bonne douche bien chaude, oui il devait se relaxer il etait trop tendu et en plus sa lui permettra de trouver des reponse a ces question. Il sortit de l'infirmerie puis monta dans son entre, la vigie, a en haut il se sentais comme chez lui, c'était son repère a lui. Il y avait tout pour lui une grande salle de muscu, quelque divan pour se reposer et une salle de bain. Il commença a se déshabiller pour entre sous le douche, il mit la température au maximal pour se détendre immédiatement mais l'eau était vraiment chaude, des nuage de vapeur sortait de la douche mais sa il s'en fichait il passer d'abord son torse et une fois qu'il fut assez habituer il passa sa tête sous le jets d'eau. " Un bonheur " voila tout ce qu'il put penser pour le moment. L'eau chaude voila son relaxant numéro un, il se détendit d'un coup grâce à l'eau chaude qui détendait tout ces muscle. Cette même eau qui passa d'abord sur ces magnifique cheveux aussi doux que vert, sur ce visage d'ange qui une fois relâcher est particulièrement irrésistible, sur ce torse aussi beau que musclé, sur ces hanche qui appelle au viol, sur ces fesses aussi belle que ferme, sur c'est magnifique jambe pour ensuite terminer sa course sur le carrelage froid.

Apres quelque minute zoro décida qu'il en était assez il arrêta l'eau, prit une serviette qui traînais et l'enroula autour de la taille il était pas pudique mais comme même il avait des limite. Il s'assit ensuite sur son éternel sofa qui était situé dans la salle d'entraînement, il l'utilisait pour se reposer et même quelque fois y dormir. Plein de question tournèrent dans sa tête mais il eu a peine le temps de trouver une solution sur luffy qu'une personne apparut devant lui.

Luffy : je ne te dérange pas ?

Zoro : heu non mais c'est bon tu est plus paralyser ?

Luffy : non c'est bon mon corps a été stimuler par je sais pas quoi pendant mon sommeil d'après chopper.

Zoro : ha ba c'est génial alors.

Luffy : ouais….. Je peux te poser une question ?

Zoro : euh oui tu peux.

Luffy : Tu m'aimes ?

Zoro : Ba oui

Luffy : c'est vrai ? Dit-il avec un sourire que seul lui a le secret

Zoro : ba oui tu est mon capitaine tout le monde t'aime bien sur ce bateau même si des fois tu nous pousse a bout, mais oui on t'aime bien

Luffy : ha…. (Il perdit immédiatement ce sourire qu'il le caractérise tant)

…

Luffy : je peux te demander encore quelque chose ?

Zoro : oui bien sur tout ce que tu veut

Luffy : tu peux fermer les yeux ?

Zoro : pourquoi ?

Luffy : tu verras !

Zoro commença a ferme ces paupières mais il était pas tout a fais confiant en même temps quand c'est luffy qui vous demande sa c'est qu'il y a anguille sous roche. Mais il ne sentit rien les premières seconde puis après il sentit comme un souffle passer délicatement sur son menton, juste après il sentit les douce main du brun se poser sur ces joue, pourquoi il avais sa petite idée, ensuite il sentit les douces lèvres de luffy se poser sur les sienne. Il ouvrit immédiatement ces lèvres pour passer sa langue dans la bouche de son partenaire, bien sur il demanda s'il pouvait entrer en titillant délicatement ces lèvres et bien sur luffy les ouvrit pour laisser la langue de son second voyager ou visiter, au choix, sa bouche. Une danse endiabler commença entre les deux langue, zoro prit le dessus immédiatement mais luffy s'en fichait absolument tout ce qu'il voulais c'était d'être avec zoro.

Luffy était l'homme le plus heureux, être embrasser par la personne qu'on aime le plus, quoi demander de mieux ? Mais ce baiser devait bien s'arrêter un moment ou un autre, et oui luffy commençais a manquer d'air et zoro aussi. C'est luffy qui interrompit ce baiser intense et passionné.

…

Zoro : désoler mais je ne devrais pas t'embrasser comme sa

Luffy : ha bon pourquoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Zoro : non ! Le baiser était … génial ! Mais tu es amoureux, je te rappelle, d'une personne !

Luffy : …

Zoro : Même si sa me brise le cœur de te dire sa mais on devrait plus s'embrasser

Luffy : … zoro j'ai quelque chose à te dire a propos de cette personne

Zoro : oui ?

Luffy : ba en faite comment dire … cette personne … c'est….TOI

Zoro : …..QUOI ?

Luffy : oui voila je suis tomber amoureux de toi pendant mon entraînement de 2 ans, je me suis rendu compte que tout le monde me manquer mais toi tu me manquer d'une façon différente. Voila tu comprend maintenant pourquoi je voulais pas te le dire ? Mais maintenant je crois que je suis capable de te le dire …

Zoro : ….

Luffy : je t'aime

Zoro resta sous le choc. Comment quelqu'un pouvait être amoureux de lui ? Il avait un caractère horrible, il ronflait tout le temps, il se plaignait jours et nuit, il se battait tout le temps avec tout le monde, etc… (Sinon on passerait toute la nuit) Mais la question la plus importante maintenant n'était pas pourquoi luffy l'aimait ? Mais bien l'aime t-il lui aussi ? Et ces cette question qu'il se posa en boucle dans sa tête. On ne peut pas dire qu'il n'est pas attiré physiquement par luffy, c'est vrai qui pourrais résister a un petit corps tout mignon comme sa ? De ce coté la le problème était résolu même du coté mental il aimer bien le caractère un peu bête et enfantin qu'avais luffy, il le trouvais adorable. Mais il manquer tout de même la réponse a la grande question " l'aime t-il ? " si il devait le dire dans les seconde qui suit il dirait oui mais le problème c'est pas sa. Est t-il vraiment prêt a sortir avec un garçon ? Qui plus est son capitaine ? Comment leur nakama vont le prendre ? Encore et toujours plein de question !  
Mais il doit aussi répondre maintenant il a plus le temps maintenant de réfléchir au conséquence, il verra comment sa se passera.

Zoro : luffy j'ai pris ma décision et je voulais te dire que …. Luffy ?

Il était parti. Zoro se leva d'un coup courrant partout pour essayer de rattraper luffy mais il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était partie et surtout combien de temps avait t-il réfléchit ? Zoro sauta directement sur le pont principal.

Zoro : Usopp ta pas vue luffy ?

Usopp : heu je crois pas pourquoi tu la perdu ? dit-il en ricanent. Tu commences même à perdre les gens maintenant ?

Zoro voulut le tuer mais il n'avait pas le temps pour sa il continua a courir ou ? Vers la cuisine bien sur l'endroit préférer de Luffy comment ne pas y avoir penser plus tôt ? Il ouvrit la porte et ne vit personne, enfin si une mais c'était que ce coureur de jupon

Sanji : Quoi tu t'es encore perdu ?

Zoro : calme, calme ! pensa t-il. Non je cherche Luffy tu la pas vu par hasard

Sanji : heu pas depuis qu'il et partit te voir pourquoi marimo ?

Zoro : Pas le temps !

Il ferma la porte et commença a courir partout sur le navire puis au bout de quelque minute il s'arrêta devant la tête du sunny, le siège préférer de Luffy, si il était pas la, alors la c'était peine perdue pour Zoro mais heureusement il un petit bout de chapeau de paille dépasser. Zoro arriva en mode ninja. Il se pencha juste pour voir comment etait luffy, il etait assit les jambe en tailleur et il etait en train de regarder au loin. Zoro arriva par derriere et le sera fort contre ces bras. Il sentit que luffy eu un leger sursaut mais fut soulager que c'etait que zoro .

Zoro : je voulais te demander pardon ? je suis nul toi tu ma dit tes sentiments comme sa et moi ma seul reaction etait de reflechir.

Luffy : non c'est bon ne t'inquiete pas

Zoro : et je voulais te dire… ( il se penchat legerement pour susurrer la fin de sa phrase a l'oreille du brun) … moi aussi je t'aime !

Le cœur de luffy rata un battement. Avait t-il rêver ? Non, l'homme de sa vie était en train de lui dire qu'il l'aimait comment cela était t'il possible ? En plus il c'était préparé, déjà, au refus de son second, il avait imaginer mille et une façon dont il lui dirait non mais qu'il lui dise " moi aussi je t'aime " il n'avait jamais imaginer ce type de scénario. Il se retourna pour faire face à son second.

Luffy : c'est vrai ? Ce n'est pas une blague ?

Zoro : Qui irait faire une blague de ce genre ?

Luffy : donc sa veut dire qu'on est ensemble ?

Zoro : a moins que tu ne veux pas ?

Luffy : comment tu peux dire une telle chose ?

Zoro : donc je prend sa pour un oui ?

Luffy : oui !

Luffy prit son nouveau petit ami entre ces bras, il n'y croyait toujours pas. Il se pinça même le bras pour voir si il ne dormait pas, il était bien réveillé. Il prit le cou de zoro pour rapprocher ces lèvres au sienne, oui maintenant qu'il pouvait l'embrasser quand il voulait. Leurs lèvres ainsi que leurs langues se rencontrèrent encore et encore pendant de longue minute.

Apres quelque minute, zoro voulais demander quelque chose à son nouvel amour qui le tracassait au plus au point.

Zoro : luffy, euh comment dire … on doit le dire aux autres ?

Luffy : je suppose que oui ? De toute façon je crois qu'ils vont s'en rendre compte, surtout robin.

Zoro : comment tu crois qu'ils vont le prendre ?

Luffy : aucune idée mais je sais que Nami et Robin le prendra bien

Zoro : ha bon pourquoi ?

Luffy : ba pour robin je lui est un peu parler de toi et elle a fait le rapprochement direct, elle savait que j'étais amoureux de toi…

Zoro : c'est pour sa alors

Luffy : … et pour Nami je lui est déjà demander sa la dérangerais que je sorte avec un garçon et elle ma dit non.

Zoro : ha ok donc il reste maintenant : Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Franky et Brook

Luffy : ouais … Mais j'ai pas envie de le dire maintenant

Zoro : sa tombe bien moi aussi !

Zoro attrapa luffy par le poignet et commença a courir vers " son entre " (la vigie) il monta l'échelle avec un petit poids qui n'arrêtais pas de bouger sur ces épaules. Une fois arriver en haut il déposa son précieux butin de guerre sur son sofa, il le laissa quelque seconde pour fermer la porte a double tour " on sais jamais ce qui se passera " dit-il a son luffy qui le regardait avec un regard interrogateur. Mais zoro savait très bien ce qu'il aller se passer.

Luffy : Vient ici mon petit ange

Zoro eu un léger rire en entendant ce petit surnom adorable mais il l'avais déjà entendu? Où ? Il ne le savait pas mais bon qu'importe tout se ce qu'il vu c'était un luffy légèrement exciter qui l'attendait juste sous son nez. Il aller passer un belle après midi sa c'est sur !

Luffy avait déjà rêvé de ce moment, plus d'une fois en plus, dans ces rêves les plus fous. Mais jamais il aurait, au grand jamais, cru pouvoir mordiller cette petite oreille qui le tente depuis maintenant trop longtemps ou encore caresser cet organe qu'il a tant imaginer. C'est un peu bête de dire sa mais il a rêver de se faire prendre par son zoro.

Tout ce passa pour le mieux pour notre couple préférer qui était en train de se faire plaisir mutuellement mais ils ne prédirent pas une chose " Qu'est ce que c'est ? " me demanderiez-vous? Au rien, juste trois fois. Enfin juste une tortue géante, sous l'eau, qui se dirige vers le bateau avec une colère jamais connue et oui on ne blesse pas un enfant sans que sa maman soit en colère mais vous avez raison c'est trois fois rien pour notre couple préférer non?

**FIN**

Moi: et voila la fin , ( sniff sniff ) non je m'étais promis de pas pleurer !

Zoro : ho franchement pourquoi tu pleure? parce qu'elle est nul ton histoire ? En même temps tu va pas me dire que tu croyais que les gens aller aimer ton histoire, elle est nul! et alors c'est pas grave!

Moi : sniff sniff !

Luffy : Mais n'écoute pas zoro, moi j'ai aimer le petit passage sous la douche !

Moi : c'est vrai et tu a aimer quoi d'autre ?

Luffy : euhhh... les petit câlin avec zoro aussi

Moi : et ...

Luffy et puis ... heu rien d'autre en faite elle est nul ton histoire, zoro a raison

Moi : ok ... bon je vais aller me creuser un trou pour y vivre!

Zoro : ho franchement tu exagère pas un peu ?

Moi : Nan!

Zoro : bon et vous vous en pensez quoi de ce truc en haut ?

PS : je voulais juste rajouter que certain moment de cette fiction sont des moment vécu et personnel. Lesquelles? ba les plus triste bien sur sinon sa serait pas marrant!


End file.
